Love You Like a Love Song
'''Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana with Brittany and Tina performing backing vocals. It is the third performance in the episode. Lyrics Santana (with Tina and Brittany): It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on (With the best of 'em) Santana with Tina and Brittany harmonizing: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana with Tina and Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana with Tina and Brittany: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana with Tina and Brittany harmonizing: Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana with Tina and Brittany: What you do Santana (Tina and Brittany): And it feels like I've been rescued (Rescued) I've been set free (Set free) I am hypnotized (Hypnotized) by your destiny (Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Are...) And I want you to know baby (I want you to know) Santana with Tina and Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby Tina and Brittany (Santana): I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Santana with Tina and Brittany harmonizing: No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana with Tina and Brittany: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Tina and Brittany (Santana): I, I love you like a love song, baby (Oh...I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you) I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Videos Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang